Pines Will Fall and Lakes Will Rise
by Rainy Spirit
Summary: Pinestar, the leader of Windclan, is dead. His son, Lakefoot, is a cruel deputy. Here is the story! T for warrior violence.
1. Prolouge

**Hello! This is Rainy Grass. This is my first fan-fiction, so please be understanding! My editor and future YouTuber is Jjmushu. Please check out her channel! I would like to present to you my first Warrior Cat fan-fiction…**

 **Prologue:**

The Starclan cats gathered under the stars. "We need to save the cats from this… this monster!"one red she-cat called out. "How we will save them is the question, Blossomstar." said Toadfoot, a previous medicine cat of Shadowclan. "Hush, there is a prophecy coming. We _need_ to hear it." Waterstar, a previous leader of Riverclan, said. Suddenly, Waterstar's eyes turned milky white and started to glow.

" _Pines will fall, and Lakes will rise and conquer all. But out of the darkness, one stripe, two herbs, and a rose will come and save the clans._ We need to deliver this message to the clans!" said Waterstar, amazingly in only one breath. "Okay, I will tell Owlsight; Blossomstar, tell Snowpatch; Waterstar, tell Chervilheart, and… is Berrystripe here?" "Yes, Toadfoot, I am here." said a white tom cat with a red patch that looked like a berry stain. "Okay, you will tell Deerfoot." The Starclan cats disbanded and headed off to tell their clanmates.

 **Meanwhile, in the world of the living…**

Snowpatch, the medicine cat for Windclan, seemed exceedingly worried. "What is it, Snowpatch?" the medicine cat apprentice for Shadowclan, Hazelpaw, asked. "Pinestar is very sick with Greencough, and I do not exactly trust his son and deputy, Lakefoot. He seems to have a very shifty and moody personality."

Snowpatch and Hazelpaw made it to the moonpool, and were greeted by the icy stare of Owlsight, Hazelpaw's mentor, and the wise gaze of Deerfoot, the Thunderclan medicine cat. "Where're Chervilheart and Minnowpaw?" asked Deerfoot. "I heard there was a dog attack, and some warriors were injured."

"Well, that is too bad for them. Let's go," said the ever grumpy Owlsight. He was constantly moaning and groaning about everyone, Shadowclan or not. "No, Owlsight, we need to wait for them." sighed Deerfoot, like she had been telling him this for a while. "Oh, fine. We'll wait." said Owlsight moodily. "And look, here they are now!" exclaimed Hazelpaw. Two tired-looking cats with long fur clambered over the hill, sighing with relief. "You are still here! Chervilheart thought you would have left!" said Minnowpaw. "Well, we didn't. Be grateful." said Owlsight, still grumpy about being made to stay. "Are all of your clanmates okay?" asked Deerfoot. "Yep, most of them will recover without scars. We just needed to make sure that none of the cuts got infected." said Chervilheart, who was usually very quiet. "Okay, can we go now, Mrs. Leader-of-Medicine-Cats?" asked a very impatient Owlsight. Snowpatch, Minnowpaw, and Hazelpaw stifled laughs while Chervilheart and Deerfoot rolled their eyes. "I am taking that as a 'yes'," and with that, Owlsight sauntered down the path to the Moonpool.

"So, Snowpatch, are you getting on okay without your mentor?" asked Deerfoot. Snowpatch's mentor had been a wonderful cat, and good friends with Deerfoot. She had passed away only last moon, so the loss was still very fresh in Snowpatch's mind. "Yes, but the medicine cat den feels lonely and cold without him." "Well, just don't get used to it. Newleaf is approaching, and with that might come rambunctious kits. Many kits are on the way- We are here!" The moonpool glimmered like a sapphire in the light. "Beautiful as always," sighed Snowpatch to herself.

In Starclan, Snowpatch was greeted by Blossomstar, the leader of Windclan before Pinestar. "You must have a prophecy for me. Am I right?" asked an excited Snowpatch. "Yes, and it is not a happy one. _Stones will fall, and Lakes will rise and conquer all. But out of the darkness, one stripe, two herbs, and a rose will come and save the clans._ I must warn you. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone besides your apprentice when you get one and other medicine cats. Dark times are ahead, Snowpatch. Be careful."

Snowpatch woke up at the moonpool and was shaking. The medicine cats were all looking at her. "Did you reviece the prophecy too?" whispered Hazelpaw, clearly frightened. "Yes. Did they tell you not to tell anyone?" Snowpatch said. "Yes, now let us go home. Good hunting, everyone," interjected Deerfoot.

 **Okay! The prologue is done! Please review! I have a question too! Which of these dead cats deserved to be leader? WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM!**

 **A. Hollyleaf**

 **B. Stonefur**

 **C. Flintfang (Badgerfang's Mentor)**

 **D. Ashfoot**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Rainy Grass**


	2. Alligencies

**Hello! Thank you for reading this story! I have one other story called Pain: A series of one-shots. So… Who won the vote?**

 **Hollyleaf: 1 vote**

 **Stonefur: 2 votes**

 **Ashfoot: 0 votes**

 **Flintfang: 0 votes**

 **Russetfur: 1 vote**

 **Crowfrost: 1 vote**

 **Also, thank you to: SilverstarofOceanclan, 7lionclaw11, AveryMeowPower, Redfeathermollybeth, and I-Really-Hope-Not, HeatherDiamond128, and Silver-Rose Writes for reviewing Chapter One! (NOTE: I will not list reviews for Pain here.)**

 **These allegiances took me forever to write, so I am just doing Windclan. So… If you want to see a character you have in this story, submit and OC in the review. Format:**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Description:**

 **Rank: (Specify Senior Warrior or Warrior)**

 **And now on the…**

ALLEGIANCES: (How exciting.)

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader:** Pinestar- Old tom with a brown pelt. He has gray around his muzzle, and green eyes. Mate: Dead Kits: Lakefoot and Snowpatch

 **Deputy:** Lakefoot (Pinestar's son) Young tom with a brown pelt identical to his father's. Blue eyes. Mate: Goldennose

 **Medicine Cat:** Snowpatch- (Pinestar's daughter) Young she-cat with white pelt and green eyes.

 **Warriors : **

**Shadebranch: (Senior Warrior)** Dark brown tom with lighter brown stripes. Amber eyes.

Mate: Grassfern Kits: Junipercloud, Wavepelt

 **Grassfern: (Senior Warrior)** Light gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

Mate: Shadebranch Kits: Junipercloud, Wavepelt

 **Icetail: (Senior Warrior)** White she cat with blue eyes, used to be a kitty-pet until her twolegs left her.

Mate: Muddyfang Kits: Specklepelt

 **Muddyfang: (Senior Warrior)** Dark brown tom-cat with light brown specks and amber eyes

Mate: Icetail Kits: Specklepelt

 **Wavepelt:** Gray tom with yellow eyes and wavy pelt (Like a Cornish Rex)

Mate: None Kits: None

 **Silvereye:** Dark gray she cat with amber eyes with silver flecks

Mate: Grayfoot Kits: Amberpaw and Yarrowpaw

 **Grayfoot:** Light gray tom cat with green eyes

Mate: Silvereye Kits: Amperpaw and Yarrowpaw

 **Eaglefur:** she cat with brown pelt with white splotches and gray eyes

Mate None Kits: None

 **Harenose:** Tom cat with light brown pelt and amber eyes.

Mate: Junipercloud Kits: None

 **Featherear:** She cat with dark gray tabby stripes and green eyes.

Mate: None Kits: None

 **Cloudfoot:** White she cat with amber eyes and a black patch on her side

Mate: None Kits: None

 **Greeneye:** Black tom with big green eyes

Mate: None Kits: None

 **Birdspeck:** Small, light grey speckled she cat with blue eyes

Mate: None Kits: None

 **Shrewfang:** Large tom with green eyes and an orange coat

Mate: Stormwhisker Kits: Violetpaw, Sunpaw, and Specklepaw

 **Stormwhisker:** Dark grey she cat with amber eyes

Mate: Shrewfang Kits: Violetpaw, Sunpaw, and Specklepaw

 **Specklepelt:** Young warrior with light brown specks on a white coat. Has blue eyes.

Mate: None Kits: None

 **Apprentices:**

 **Violetpaw:** Dark grey she cat with green eyes

Mentor: Cloudfoot

 **Sunpaw:** Orange tom cat with light grey eyes

Mentor: Eaglefur

 **Specklepaw:** White she cat with brown splotches and green eyes.

Mentor: Birdspeck

 **Amberpaw:** Ambitious she cat with a light grey coat and amber eyes

 **Mentor:** Greeneye

 **Yarrowpaw:** Dark grey tom cat with amber eyes and silver flecks

 **Mentor:** Muddyfang

 **Queens and Kits**

 **Junipercloud:** Golden she cat with green eyes

Kits: Expecting Mate: Harenose

 **Goldennose:** Golden she cat with amber eyes

Kits: Owlkit, brown kit with amber eyes and black paws and a black tail, and Lillykit: Golden she cat with blue eyes

 **Willow:** a Rouge who was brought into this clan. Ginger she cat with Brown eyes

Kits: Expecting

 **Elders:**

 **Rosetail:** Dark Ginger she cat with light brown eyes

 **Foxfoot:** Grumpy Orange tom with green eyes

 **Quailbreeze:** Light brown she cat with darker brown splotches. Very kind, but she is blind.

 **Mistpetal:** Light grey she cat with blue green eyes. Very quiet. Pinestar's mate.

 **Wow… that took a long time. Thank you guys so much for your support and feedback! See you very very soon… I promise I will update more.**

 **SOOOO… Survey time!**

 **Which of the cats listed above had the most creative name? I know that they were not very creative names, but I made them myself. If you have any suggestions for Willow or Junipercloud's kits, please review! Also… Should our main characters have any disabilities?**


End file.
